justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Bossa Nova
|artist = and His Orchestra |tvfilm = |year = 1961 |dlc = November 7, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Curious Blue/ Beta Curious Blue/ Tall Poppy (Beta-styled Pictograms) |gc = Razzle Dazzle Rose/Wild Strawberry Beta Dark Purple/Dark Purple |pictos = 45 |nowc = SoulBossaNova |from = album }}"Soul Bossa Nova" by and His Orchestra was planned to be in but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/p_Q8XysdgDA It was later featured in , and will be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman with blue hair who wears a yellow headband, some pink earrings, a yellow and orange half sleeve dress with crazy blue and pink circles, and orange stiletto boots. 'P2' P2 is a man with yellow hair who wears an orange blazer, a purple button shirt, pink and purple pinstripe pants, and white shoes. In the remake, he wears blue shoes instead. Background The background is mostly blue with some stage lights, the legs of two women (each on one side) kicking their legs onto pistols. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms out in a downward semi-circle. SoulBossaNovaRemakeGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves GoldNova.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *In the beta version, there were incorrect pictograms from I Want You Back; this was fixed in the final version.https://youtu.be/rJu8bWEzLiY **These may have been used as placeholders during development. *There is a photo that shows the cover of the game with these two dancers in a different color scheme. *This is one of the few routines in which all the dancers have the same glove color, which is fuchsia. *In the preview video, there are completely different score tracks with different scores design. It is most likely an early Beta since there is "GREAT" (like in ) and there is a lack of Gold Moves. **These beta elements can also be seen in the first trailer of the game. **The score design has been changed for unknown reasons, likely because it was too complex. *The background was different in its beta stage. *In the files, different 3D-style pictograms resemble pictograms: this means that the pictograms from this game were not going to be radically different. **Besides, three other pictograms are not transparent. ***One of the non-transparent pictograms is one of the different-styled ones. It is golden and glows, indicating that it is a beta Gold Move pictogram. *In the menu icon, P2 wears an additional yellow glove on his left hand, and the background has four fuchsia spotlights that are not seen in the actual routine. *In , the coaches are stretched vertically and the background glitches a lot. *The trailer for the Just Dance 2020 Celebration event has the pictograms mixed into one as if it were a Solo routine. **As a result, each pair of pictograms appears one above the other and stretched horizontally. *This is one of the few songs in whose short version doesn't start at the start of the song. *In the Nintendo Switch notification for the event, the artist s name is misspelled as "Quincy Jones & 'G'is Orchestra".https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg Gallery Game Files SoulBossa cover jd2.png|'' '' soul bossa nova pictos-sprite.png|Single pictograms tex1_512x256_6ddcc9667d69af79_14.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots sbnmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Soulbossanova jd2 ready.png| ready screen Soulbossanova jd2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images coach jd2 bossanova.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements Soulbossanovabeta.png|Beta screenshot soul bossa nova beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 (non-transparent) soul bossa nova beta pictos 3 4 5.png|Beta pictograms 3 (different color), 4 (non-transparent/Gold Move), and 5 soul bossa nova beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 soul bossa nova beta pictograms 7 8.png|Beta pictograms 7 and 8 soul bossa nova beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 soul bossa nova beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 (Different color) soul bossa nova beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (Different color) soul bossa nova beta pictos 12 13.png|Beta pictogram 12 and 13 soul bossa nova beta picto 14.png|Beta pictogram 14 soul bossa nova beta pictos 15-20.png|Beta pictograms 15-19 Others Soulbossanova jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (Remake) Soulbossanova jdu pictogram error.png|Pictogram error (Just Dance 2020 Celebration trailer) Lump Switch error.jpg|Spelling error from Just Dance's Nintendo Switch notification Videos Official Audio Soul Bossa Nova Teaser Soul Bossa Nova - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance 2-0 Extraction Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Soul Bossa Nova de:Soul Bossa Nova pl:Soul Bossa Nova Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited